Mój starszy brat
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Stary pojedynkowy tekst z Mirriel. Temat: mały Lutz i jego relacje z braćmi.


_Z dedykacją, podziękowaniami i uściskami dla __**Syriuszowej**__ - za twardy, wyrównany pojedynek_

W ich domu nic nie dzieje się bez wiedzy Austrii, a w każdym razie nic, co musi, powinno albo ewentualnie, za przyzwoleniem może się dziać. To Roderich ustala zasady, wyznacza granice, dzieli ich życie prostymi, równymi liniami. Rytm dnia jest rytmem jego muzyki, cisza nocy jest ciszą jego kroków.  
Austria przez „dziecko" rozumie małą, dobrze wychowaną istotę ludzką, bardziej widzialną niż słyszalną, więc pod tę definicję musi podchodzić jego młodszy brat.  
Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie dorasta między linijkami paragrafów a linijkami ćwiczeń, cienkimi, wielobarwnymi liniami na mapach a grubą, czarną krechą linii do wymierzania plag. Rzadko odzywa się niepytany. Kiedy siedzi – plecy prosto, łokcie przy sobie – nie macha nogami pod stołem. Ciepłe mleko pije bez szemrania, bez szemrania przepisuje ćwiczenia z kaligrafii i bez szemrania kładzie się spać.  
- Zatrważająco grzeczny – stwierdził kiedyś Prusy.

Nawet zatrważająco grzeczne dzieci lubią się czasem bać. Święte Cesarstwo, już za duży na wymyślanie potworów i zbyt rozsądny, by bać się ciemności, czasem zamyka oczy i próbuje wyobrazić sobie dom bez zasad i linii, bez ciszy i bez muzyki, dom, z którego odszedł Austria. Wie, że to jest możliwe, że domy upadają, i przez chwilę nie może złapać tchu, to przygniata go ściana, która dopiero runie.  
W domu bez Austrii nie będzie można oddychać.

*

Prusy jest zjawiskiem zbliżonym do gwałtownego wiatru – czasem przeciąga przez korytarze, daje o sobie znać trzaskającymi drzwiami i furkotem peleryny, na krótko napełnia pokoje wrzawą i bałaganem, a potem zostawia za sobą dług okres ciszy.  
Prusy, który uznaje co najwyżej linię strzału, nie zakazuje młodszemu bratu niczego, ale też nigdy niczego mu nie obiecuje i niczego nie wyjaśnia. Rzadko jadają razem, Gilbert woli po prostu zbiec do kuchni, gdy zgłodnieje, zamiast zasiadać do stołu o wyznaczonej porze.  
- Miło z jego strony – kwituje Austria – Oszczędza nam widoków.  
Ranki spędza w siodle, popołudnia w mieście, wieczorami jest najczęściej zupełnie nie do pochwycenia.  
Święte Cesarstwo patrzy ze swojego łóżka na podłużną smugę światła pod drzwiami. Potrafi bardzo cierpliwie patrzeć, patrzeć długo w noc, tylko po to, by - kiedy usłyszy znajomy, nerwowy rytm kroków w korytarzu – zamknąć oczy i udawać, że śpi już od dawna, śpi grzecznie, nic nie wie o tym, że drzwi uchylają się lekko, że z jednej świetlistej linii robią się dwie.  
- Śpij, karzełku – Prusy najwyraźniej usiłuje mówić cicho. – Śpij spokojnie.

Tak naprawdę Prusy jest dla Ludwiga zjawiskiem niezrozumiałym, niemal obcym. Ale to właśnie do Prus, nie do Austrii, Święte Cesarstwo nigdy nie zwraca się inaczej niż „starszy bracie".

*

Nawet Gilbertowi zdarza się czasem zostać wieczorem w domu. Można go wtedy zastać w kuchni, wpatrzonego posępnie w ogień, z nogami wyciągniętymi w stronę paleniska i Ludwigiem przykucniętym obok.  
- Starszy bracie...?  
- Co?  
- Dlaczego masz takie czerwone oczy?  
- Od przyglądania się pożarom.  
Gdyby Święte Cesarstwo usłyszał taką odpowiedź od kogoś innego, za dnia i w pokoju dziennym, nie uwierzyłby. Pomyślałby, że po prostu próbuje go zbyć, ten ktoś, kto nie jest Gilbertem mówiącym z głębi swojego zamyślenia i nie ma szkarłatnych oczu, w których odbija się żar.  
Prusy nachyla się nagle, ujmuje brata pod brodę.  
- Pokaż no się – mówi – Ha! Tak myślałem. Twoje są już całkiem niebieskie, to od tego puszczania latawców. Co, nie mam racji?  
Ma, musi mieć.

*

Bez problemu czyta nuty, zna ich miejsce na klawiaturze, potrafi złożyć dźwięki w melodię. Święte Cesarstwo dobrze rozumie, czym jest muzyka, a jednak...  
Słucha w skupieniu, kiedy Austria wygrywa fragment spokojnej, pogodnej melodii.  
- A teraz posłuchaj, jak ty to grasz – I Święte Cesarstwo słucha jeszcze uważniej, jak Roderich wystukuje machinalnie takt-po-tak-cie, takt-po-tak-cie.  
- Słyszysz różnicę?  
- Słyszę – odpowiada z wahaniem Ludwig. – Ty grasz... wolniej.  
- Zagraj jeszcze raz.

*

Z muzyką jak z latawcami, myśli Święte Cesarstwo, klejąc złożone na krzyż listewki. Kwestia precyzji. Technika, nic więcej.  
Kiedy kilka minut później latawiec wzbija się w powietrze, Ludwig beztrosko nuci zapisaną na nim melodię. To przecież to samo, muzyka i latawce, linie i pięciolinie.  
Nikt nie powiedział, że mu nie wolno.

*

Austria się nie gniewa, po linię do wymierzania plag sięga raczej z przyzwyczajenia. Może z rezygnacją.  
- Wyciągnij rękę.  
Trzask! Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie powinien mieć więcej szacunku dla pomocy naukowych. Trzask! Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie powinien mieć więcej szacunku dla sztuki w ogóle. Trzask! Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie powinien pytać o pozwolenie na realizację swoich szalonych pomysłów. Trzask!  
Roderich nie gniewa się, prawie nigdy się nie gniewa, bez gniewu wymierza karę i nawet nie bije tak mocno.  
A kilka dni później przywozi z miasta paczkę kolorowego papieru.

*

Austria często podsuwa Ludwigowi książki, trochę o muzyce, ale przede wszystkim podróżnicze i Święte Cesarstwo czyta o cytrynach rosnących w ogrodach, o ulicach pod wodą, słońcu przez cały rok, czyta chciwie o tych krajach na Południu.  
A jeśli w odpowiednim momencie uniesie głowę znad książki, może zobaczyć, że Roderich patrzy, nieznacznie unosząc kąciki ust.

*

Czasem aż trudno w to uwierzyć, ale Austria naprawdę potrafi położyć się na trawie, tuż obok, głowa przy głowie i patrzeć w niebo. Zdarza się też, że daje się wyciągnąć na przejażdżkę z braćmi i nawet wysforowuje się wtedy naprzód, rwie galopem, aż grudy ziemi lecą spod kopyt.  
Tak naprawdę Roderich tylko śmiać się nie potrafi.

*

Prusy stanowi prawdziwe kompendium wiedzy militarnej, w opinii Ludwiga nawet lepsze od książek, poukładanych alfabetycznie i czytanych sumiennie od deski do deski. Zwłaszcza kipiący słowami, zachłystujący się śmiechem, zgrzany, pachnący spalenizną, ten Prusy świeżo po bitwie.  
- Z siedmiu czworoboków zostały im dwa – mówi, ciskając zabłoconą pelerynę w kąt pokoju. – Wystarczyło pchnąć na nich jazdę, kirasjerów, mieliśmy ich jeszcze w odwodzie. Dwie kolumny i z ruskich już nie było czego zbierać. To znaczy z tych, co zostali na polu, bo resztę jeszcze przez trzy dni wyłuskiwaliśmy po lasach... – Gilbert mnie w ustach przekleństwo, mocuje się z guzikami kamizelki. Kamizelka jest pocętkowana prochem.  
- A baterie?  
- Co, baterie? Mówiłem, jedna noga się nie ostała.  
- Ale co z działami?  
- Schowałem w rękawie, nie widać? – warczy Prusy, ściągając koszulę. Milknie na chwilę, obmacuje badawczo boki, żebra, pod koszulą cały jest granatowy od siniaków, ale to nic, zaraz kontynuuje swobodnie: - Większość zaczopowana, to chyba jasne, skoro baterie wzięliśmy pierwsze? Ty myśl trochę, Ludwig, naprawdę...  
- Starszy bracie...? – odzywa się Ludwig po kilku chwilach milczenia.  
- Co znowu?  
- A... jeńcy? Nie widziałem żadnego.  
Prusy milczy jeszcze dłużej. Uśmiecha się.  
- Pomyśl, karzełku. Pomyśl.

*

Małe kraje mają zły zwyczaj rozumienia, o czym mówią starsi. Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie ma zwyczaj rozumieć, o czym nie mówią.  
Austria w rozmowach o bitwie słowem nie wspomina o rosyjskich jeńcach, więc prawdopodobnie ma Prusom za złe to, co ten z nimi zrobił. A co zrobił Prusy? To zrozumieć jeszcze łatwiej.  
Gilbert, jeśli zechce, potrafi głośniej milczeć niż mówić.

*

Próby zaprzyjaźnienia się z Dumą Prus - podsuwanie jej cukru i orzechów, naśladowanie ptasiego trelu, raz nawet wygładzenie nastroszonych piórek wierzchem dłoni – w ostatecznym rozrachunku sprowadzają się do linii, kolekcji głębokich zadrapań na rękach.  
- Nie zbliżaj się do tego ptaka, jest na pół dziki – radzi Prusy, po czym dodaje, zwracając się do Dumy, jak zwykle drzemiącej na rondzie jego kapelusza: - A tobie kiedyś ukręcę łeb.

Święte Cesarstwo musi uznać fakt, że jedyną osobą, której Duma Prus nie dziobie, jest jej właściciel.

*

Małe dzieci raz na miesiąc rysują kreskę na framudze drzwi, by sprawdzić, jak bardzo urosły. Małe kraje zaznaczają taką kreskę raz na dziesięć lat.  
- Jeszcze będziesz wielki – stwierdza Prusy, po raz trzeci pogrubiając tę samą linię nad głową Cesarstwa. – Będziesz tak wielki, silny i niepokonany jak twój starszy brat.  
- I weźmiesz mnie ze sobą na wojnę?  
- Wezmę – Prusy uśmiecha się do Ludwiga, ale patrzy na Austrię. – Żebyś wiedział, że cię wezmę.

*

Kiedy Gilbert zdejmie kapelusz, okazuje się, że wcale nie jest wysoki, że Austria przewyższa go niemal o głowę. Ale małym braciszkom trudno zauważać takie rzeczy.

*

Nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy dawać małym krajom drewnianych szabelek, Ludwig nosi u pasa prawdziwą broń, tak jak jego bracia. Potrafi robić z niej użytek. A jednak...  
- Ludwig, czy ja mam cię tą szablą podrapać za uchem? Co się tak odsłaniasz? Jazda, chcę zobaczyć porządną... Ha!  
Zziajany Cesarstwo uwija się z szablą wokół Prus, odcina się, paruje, za wolno, ciągle za wolno.  
- Pokażę ci coś, karzełku! – mówi Gilbert, a potem doskakuje niebezpiecznie blisko, uderza, aż szabla zgrzyta o szablę i w tym zwarciu kopniakiem wytrąca brata z równowagi. Austria marszczy brwi z dezaprobatą, gdy ostrze opiera się delikatnie o pierś Cesarstwa.  
- Mógłbym to zakończyć jednym sztychem, gdybym zechciał – informuje Prusy. – Widzisz? Następnym razem nie pozwól mi podejść tak blisko.  
- Kopnąłeś mnie! – oburza się Ludwig. - To nieuczciwe!  
- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że będziemy bić się uczciwie.  
- Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mu czasem wygrać?  
Gilbert odwraca się, mierzy Austrię pogardliwym spojrzeniem.  
- A czy Francja by mu pozwolił? Anglia? Albo Rosja? – pyta chłodno, po czym dodaje, zwracając się do Ludwiga: – A ty się nie dąsaj. Przecież wiesz, że robię to dla ciebie.  
Święte Cesarstwo wie, przecież wie.

*

Światło przenikające przez witrażowe szybki jest miękkie i czyste, najmniejszy pyłek nie wiruje w ukośnej smudze, padającej na ramiona i odsłoniętą głowę Gilberta. Najwyraźniej nawet kurz nie chce przeszkadzać, wchodzić pomiędzy niebo a Prusy.  
A jemu wolno. Świętemu Cesarstwu Rzymskiemu, małemu cieniowi w kącie kapliczki, naprawdę wolno siedzieć w pobliżu, kiedy Prusy się modli. I wolno mu patrzeć.  
Jeśli patrzy się uważnie, ale tak uważnie, że człowiek staje się już samym patrzeniem, wtedy można to zauważyć. Można spostrzec szeroko otwartymi oczami – nie mrugać, nie mrugać – że Prusy, kiedy zdejmie kapelusz, odsłaniając jasną głowę i zamknie oczy, kryjąc odblask pożarów, kiedy pochyli kark pod światłem i złoży dłonie, wtedy... Modlący się Gilbert jest odległy i prawie zupełnie nieruchomy, trochę jak Austria, kiedy gra i przez kilka chwil można go nieomal zrozumieć, wpisać w promienie, tego Prusy, który uznaje co najwyżej linię strzału.  
A żeby móc tak patrzeć, trzeba dać o sobie zapomnieć, nieomal wtopić się w ścianę, całkiem bezszelestnie i dlatego... Dlatego...  
Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie – ręce złożone na kolanach, nogi poważnie nieruchome, chociaż do podłogi jeszcze kilka cali – wstrzymuje oddech, ledwie pozwala sobie na ostrożny wdech i bezgłośny wydech.  
Żeby tylko nie przeszkadzać.


End file.
